Arach-Qin
Arach-Qin is a mysterious Aeldari Craftworld suspected to be responsible for many acts of slaughter and attacks against Imperials, Orks, Hruds and even other Aeldari settlements and forces. They are isolated beyond the Gothic Sector, where they constantly fight lost human colonies and various xenos enclaves. They stand apart from the rest of the Asuryani as a war-like sect and barely follow the Path of the Asuryani anymore. The inhabitants of Arach-Qin refers to themselves as Khainite, for they revere the Bloody-Handed God as the only survivor of the Aeldari Pantheon and Protector of their civilization. In his name, they wage war, sacrifice prisoners and erect Shrine dedicated to his various Aspects, all in accordance with what they call the Khain'elethra, the Path of Blood. This belief has drawn the suspicion and ire of other Craftworld, as well as several Grand Masque of Harlequins. However, their acts of slaughter and destruction give them a good relationship with Drukhari, especially the Incubi Shrines and Wych Cults. History Early history Unlike other Craftworlds, Arach-Quin did not leave the Empire to escape the decadence and corruption spreading through the Core Worlds. Their banishment came far sooner, due to a religious conflict on a world called Arach-Khain in the ancient Aeldari Empire. The world fell to cultist known as the Khainite who started to worship the God Kaela Mensha Khaine, of the Aeldari Pantheon offering prisoners to him and raiding the worlds of lesser species to satisfy their bloodlust. The details are not known, but it appears that when the Empire learned of this cult, they promptly silenced them by conducting on invasion on Arach-Khain, seeing the Khainite cultists as criminals and madmen. Although many perished, a large portion of the cultist was able to leave the planet and flee to distant stars. The Empire never heard of the Khainite since then. When the Aeldari fell to the consequences of their psychic folly, the survivors of Arach-Khain were far away, inhabiting the world of Medriass, a volcanic planet they have dedicated to Khaine during their exile. When the Khainite saw the Eye of Terror emerging amongst the stellar formations of the Galaxy, so they fell the birth of the Usurper Goddess and the curses she placed on their entire species. The Blood Oracles of Khaine, equivalent to Seers in the Cult, gathered to devine the fate of the Aeldari and their species. After ten days of psychic ritual, the Council emerged from the flames. They ordered their people to prepare for war, for Khaine has spoken and demanded that his children meet him in a particular place. The fleet gathered and left Medriass entirely, not leaving anyone or anything behind, for the Cult was going to meet their fate, whatever it would be. Their course guided them toward the recently founded Craftworld Gherys-Vorth, just escaping the Eye of Terror. When they saw their former kin this weak and isolated, the Khainite took it as an opportunity. They answered Khaine's call for blood and launched a full-scale assault on Gherys-Vorth. Taking their prey by surprise and being superior warriors, the Cult either killed or took the inhabitants of Gherys-Vorth prisoners, conquering the Craftworld entirely. As told by their visions, the Blood Oracles made their way into the deepest chambers of the Craftworld, founding the shrine of the Avatar. In awe before a fragment of their God, the Oracles enacted a ritual to awaken the Shard, sacrificing one of their priests to do so. After the ritual, the Blood Oracle returned to their people, claiming Gherys-Vorth for the Bloody Handed God and reciting the Khain'elethra, the Path of the Bloody Hand. Every prisoner from the original population of the Craftworld was either sacrificed to bloody altars or absorbed into the Cult, indoctrinated to serve its creeds and dogma. The Craftworld was renamed Arach-Qin and serves as the base of operation of the Cult throughout the Galaxy. The Hands of Blood To fulfill their Path, the Khainite brings war and destruction upon any foe they could find, both to measure themselves against worthy opponents and to bring more sacrifices before their God. Humans, Astartes, Orks, Hruds and even other Aeldari were preys to the servants of the Khain'elethra. But none of this requires honorable combat or the respect of a particular code beyond the simple capture of sacrifice. As such, Arach-Qin never revealed itself to the lesser race, always striking as a shadow and retreating when the bloodshed was substantial enough. Due to their use of both Asuryani and Drukhari weapons and tactics, Arach-Qin's attacks were often mistaken for raids by the Dark City. Of course, such actions have led to retribution against Arach-Qin itself, but only twice thanks to the elusive nature of the Aeldari : Las'raichan bhlàrmhori The first one was an attack by Craftworld Biel-Tan, who saw the crimes perpetuated by Arach-Qin as the greatest sacrilege and that the Craftworld posed a risk to the entire Aeldari species. The famous Swordwind of Biel-Tan gathered thousands of Aspect Warriors and traveled in the Webway with the intend to dislocate Arach-Qin from the inside. In this endeavor, they receive the help of the Phoenix Lord Baharroth, of the Swooping Hawks Aspect Shrine. Although it is rare that two Craftworld comes to a war between each other, Arach-Qin was considered a particular case, and the Biel-Tanii saw their crusade as justified since an Asurya came to lead them. Warned by their Blood Prophecies, the warriors of Arach-Qin prepared for the assault and met the blades of Biel-Tan in combat, first within the void around the Craftworld, but soon inside of the ship itself. Asuryani fought Khainite, the first accusing the second of madness, the second accusing the first of weakness. Both sharing a warrior culture, the conflict quickly escalated, especially when another Asurya joined the fray in the form of Maugan Ra, of the Dark Reapers Shrine. However, instead of joining his fellow Phoenix, Maugan Ra defended Arach-Qin, claiming that one day, the Khainite would prove vital to the Aeldari. The two Asurya clashed in the main bio-dome of the Craftworld, shaped like one of Medriass's volcanic areas until they destroyed each other. Their heroes fallen, the two Warhost departed, unwilling to weaken each other more. Although Arach-Qin survived the day, most of the Craftworld hab been reduced to ash by the Swordwind, and it took time for the Cult to recover from the wound. Thus, the Conclave of Khaine took the decision of retreating their Craftworld in the direction of the Veiled Region, where they would be difficult to track down by other Craftworlds. Although they are still viewed as murderers and fanatics, which they are, this isn't necessarily a bad thing when you know those pleased by such traits. To recover, Arach-Qin traded with the Dark City of Commorragh, exchanging weapons and services. Drukhari's methods of combat, both from the Wych Cults or Kabalites implanted themselves on the Craftworld, while Blood Priest performed divination for Archons and Haemonculi willing to learn of their rival's future. On several occasions, Drukhari raiding parties received the assistance of Khainite warriors to collect prisoners and spoils from alien worlds. Some inhabitants of the Dark City were even adopted by Arach-Qin, becoming servants of the Bloody-Handed God. Bloody Handed God against God-Emperor. WIP Khaine Awaken As the Cicatrix Maledictum tore the Galaxy apart and the Chaos Gods laughed at the ruin brought upon the Galaxy, the Craftworld Aeldari suffered once again at the end of their Great Enemy. During the period of the Noctis Aeterna, every Craftworld in the Great Wheel was found and attacked by the forces of Chaos. None escaped the raids and boarding actions, and by the end of the storm, two of the Craftworlds disappeared into the void, maybe lost to their kin, or worse. For Arach-Qin, the cataclysm took the form of a daemonic invasion led by the Keeper of Secret, known as the Queen of Suffering. Hungering for the souls of the Craftworld's Infinity Circuit, the Queen lead one of the daemonic legions of excess through the Webway and into the bio-domes of Arach-Quin, bypassing the satellite defenses of the Craftworld. When her material form was attached io realspace, she started to carve a path of suffering and rapture through all who opposed her from taking this price. Lead by the Priest of Murder and Oracles of Blood, the Aspect Warriors, and Guardians of Arach-Qin fought the daemonic entities, but thanks to the unexpected nature of the invasion, the Queen of Suffering avoided the major battles taking place through the Craftworld and marched to her objective the Chamber of the Avatar of Khaine. The Queen intended to accomplish the same cruel ritual as her fellow Daemon Ail'Slath'Sleresh, also known as Heartslayer, who possessed the Avatar on the now derelict Craftworld of Kher-Ys. Realizing the pattern in the Greater Daemon's actions, the Exarchs of the Aspect Shrine gathered at the gates to defend their slumbering lord, hoping to banish the Keeper of Secret before she could interrupt the ritual of the Young King. Despite their efforts, the Court of the Young King fell and the Queen entered the Chamber. As all seemed lost, however, something most unusual happened throughout the Craftworld. During the battle, the pulsing wrath of the Avatar had run through the Infinity Circuit, giving strength to Arach-Qin defenders against the dancing and cackling Daemonettes. This pulsation culminated when the Queen profaned the Chamber, rising the Avatar, burning with fury and hate at the view of its Nemesis's daughter. The two entities battled for three days without pause, until the Queen of Suffering was decapitated by the Wailing Doom. With her fall and the return of the War God, the servants of She-who-Thirsts started to retreat, only to disappear back into the Warp when the Noctis Aeterna ended. Oracles of Blood gathered before the Avatar as it returned to the Chamber, silent but awake. When it disappeared, none could say how the beast arose without the needed sacrifice. However, it didn't take much time for High-Oracle, Neliakith Buana, to explain it as a sign of Khaine's imminent return for the last War, when the God of Murder will rise to take his revenge on the Primordial Annihilator. With these prophecies in hearts, the surviving Khainite all joined the Aspect Shrines of the Craftworld, preparing for their God's return to reign. To this day still, the Avatar remains sitting on its Throne, never speaking and rising only to lead the Temples to the Greatest of Battles. The reason as to why this particular fragment of Khaine seems now immortal and perfectly awaken is a matter of many theories, and concerns, throughouts the Craftworlds of the Galaxy. Ascension in a Dark Millenium Since Neliakith's prophecies announced the Rhana Dandra, the warriors of Arach-Qin have waged war against the forces of Chaos throughout Imperium Nihilus, striking anywhere they could find servants of the Dark Gods, present or future. Indeed, if they stroke at Chaos Space Marines fleets and fortresses, they also exterminated the population of isolated planets before the Daemons could claim them, bringing back slaves and sacrifices while Neverborn were left screaming at their stolen prices. The God of the Deads In this endeavor, they received the help of Drukhari and Harlequins forces bent on destroying Imperial and Chaos settlements of any sort. Their alliance proves quite unusual amongst Aeldari as mistrust and contradicting strategies plagues the species as an all in these dark times. Where Asuryani and Drukhari accuse each other of being responsible for the Galactic situation, the Khainite seeks to fight on against the darkness, their hearts set ablaze by the Prophecies of their Oracles. However, Arach-Qin's reputation for brutal murderers does not support their cause very well and many Craftworlds would rather avoid the Cult rather than to fight for them. Ironically, it is by allying with another sect that the Khainite would affirm their wish to fight the Great Enemy. It is still unknown how or in which circumstances, but Neliakith Buanna met with Yvraine, Emissary of the newly awakened God of the Deads, Ynnead. When most expected the Khainite to attack this rival entity, Neliakith offered the hand of friendship to the Emissary, promising that should it be needed, the blades of Khaine will help the newborn God and strikes against its foes. The Battle of the Hunter and the Quarry In respect of their alliance, the Khainite answered the call of Yvraine when she foresaw the defeat of Shalaxi Helbane, the creature sent by the Prince of Chaos to end the Ynnari, on the Maiden World of Iathglas. When the messengers of the Emissary met with the Craftworld's most influent commanders and Seers, Neliakith Buanna called for her brothers and sisters to answer the call, as it would be the occasion to show to all Aeldari that Khaine's power was returning. Although her words galvanized many, her fellow Blood Oracles and Priest of Murder could not accept so easily to let the Craftworld exposed to another devastating attack, especially to protect a stranger and leader of another sect rather than follow the will of Kaela Mensha Khaine's prophecies. After the fourth day of negotiation, Neliakith's fleet departed from the Craftworld, bringing no small number of Aspect Warriors, Penitent Constructs and Oracles to Iathglas. The travel saw them fought daemonic ambushes, Drukhari raiding parties, and Heretic Astartes incursions through the Webway, the power of the Dathedian augmenting the reach of the forces of Chaos. Nonetheless, Neliakith brought her forces on Iathglas, ready to wage war on Shalaxi Helbane and her Host. When the Khainite arrived on the Maiden World, a few delegations of Kabals, Craftworlds, and Harlequins had already arrived on the planet, and some thought to repel the Children of Khaine, seeing them as a nuisance, especially the representants of Craftworld Biel-Tan. Yvraine's words and Neliakith's authority maintained a semblance of order, in great part thanks to the acceptance of the Khainite Warhost to remain away from the rest of the Aeldari formation. The Murder Priests established their camp in the tropical jungles away from the world-shrine, ready to strike when the daemons would come. But they were far from inactive, using the opportunity of so many Aeldari gathered to preach the words of Khaine to those who would dare come to see them. When Shalaxi's forces arrived, the Khainite were ready for combat, and like every other force, were warned of the Daemon's initial strategies by Yvraine's visions. They strike fiercely and brutally against the lines of daemonettes and Seeker Chariots, their Aspect Warriors carving bloodied blades on the aetheric flesh of the creatures while Blood Oracle summoned storms of fire and avatars of blood to banish the creatures back into the Warp. Ancient Penitent lord fought Greater Daemons with fire and wrath, uncompared amongst their dead kin. Even without the presence of the Avatar of Khaine, or when the Daemons changed their plan of attack, Neliakith leads her forces against the Great Enemy, smiling as she was certain Khaine was watching her. Other Craftworlders and Kabalites present could see the power and strength of the Khainite unleashed on the daemons, realizing the strength of the fanatic. Some started to concede a portion of truth to their faithful ideals. However, amidst the battle, Neliakith was isolated by a vast pack of Fiends. She realized that in her arrogance, she had let the Daemons slip through her forces, separating the Khainite Host to divide its strength and dispatch it slowly and in agony. Surrounded by Daemonettes, Eliakith and her fellow Oracles, protected by two shrine-squads of Murderous Executioners, prepared to fight their last battle, until a Troupe of Harlequins from the Masque of the Midnight Sorrow, lead by the Shadowseer Naeris Dreamwhisper brought reinforcements from the Kabal of the Flayed Skull and the Craftworlds Nacretineï and Stel-Uit, allowing the Aeldari to retake the advantage on that part of the front. The reinforcements allowed the Aeldari to held long enough for the confrontation between Yvraine and Shalaxi Helbane to end in victory for the Emissary, thus banishing the remaining Daemonettes. Rejoices was short-lived, however, as it was revealed the Daemon only send a fraction of his true power to face Yvraine, meaning the battle was all for nothing. Tension and anger arose across the allied Aeldari forces as they saw the result of their efforts and pain, but in the forest in which Arach-Quin and its reinforcements fought, a council gathered. Naeris talked of further conflicts ahead, and the need for the Aeldari to prepare for Cegorach's final jest before she dissapeared with her remaining warriors. Their rage calmed for a moment, the Khainite left without a word, having exchanged a few words with their newfound allies before. Notable Events * The Exiled Cult (Unknown): On the world of Arach-Khain, civil war rages between the cultists of Khaine and the defenders of the Aeldari Empire. Overwhelmed by their foes, the Khainite escaped into dark space, leaving the Empire entirely. They would later establish themselves in a birthing world called Medriass. * The Fall (circa.M30): '''When the Fall of the Aeldari occurs, the Khainite escapes the warp energies unleashed throughout the Core Worlds of the Empire thanks to distance. Feeling the birth of Slaanesh and the curses placed upon their souls, they traveled toward the Eye of Terror and attacked the weakened Craftworld of Gherys-Vorth, taking it for themselves and enslaving the population. When they found the Shard of the Avatar aboard the Craftworld, the Khainite learned of a massive ritual they believe capable to restore Kaela Mensha Khaine and bring the death of Slaanesh. The Craftworld of Arach-Qin is officially born. * '''Las'raichan bhlàrmhori (???.M34): '''Craftworld Biel-Tan gathers her forces and send the Swordwind on Arach-Qin, intending to destroy the Craftworld for their murderous ways. In this endeavor, they are aided by the Phoenix Lord Baharroth, the Cry of the Wind. But when the Swordwind attacks Arach-Qin, another Asurya appears to defend them, the Harvester of Soul, Maugan Ra. Before both sides could suffer too many casualties, the Swordwind retreated. Realizing they would have been likely destroyed if not for Maugan Ra, Arach-Quin retreats toward distant spaces in hope of disappear from the scope of other Craftworlds. In addition, they start to claim more alien slaves to avoid further pushing the patience of their cousins. * '''Imperial invasion (???.M37) : WIP * The Noctis Aeterna (Noctis Aeterna): '''Using the darkness unleashed by the Dathedian, the Keeper of Secret known as the Queen of Suffering attacks Arach-Qin with the intention of consuming Khaine's worshippers and possess their Avatar. Although the Children of Khaine fought bravely, the Greater Daemon found a way toward the Chamber of the Avatar, killing the Young King before the ritual could be completed. But as she sought to claim her prize, the creature was attacked by Khaine's fragment as it rose despite no sacrifice. After destroying the Keeper of Secret, the Avatar gathered the Warhost and lead the Khainite into cleansing the influence of She-Who-Thirst from their world ship. As the Avatar returns to its chamber, still awake but silent, Blood Oracle Neliakith Buana entered a deep meditation. When she comes back, she announces that Khaine's resurgent is at hand, and soon, the last battle between the Bloody-Handed Good and the Usurper Princess would start. It was the Children of Khaine's duty to make sure the battle was a victory. * '''The Psychic Awakening (Noctis Aeterna): As the dark influence of the Dathedian spread throughout the Galaxy and the Webway, it affected the mind of the Aeldari deeper than most, due to their psychic attuned spirits. On Arach-Qin, the devotion and dedication of the Khainite to God's protected from disaster, though not as well as the Path of the Asuryani would have. Violence becomes more and more dominant in the psyche of the Children of Khaine, leading the Craftworld to attack the forces of Chaos at an accelerated rate to satiate their thirst for revenge. Unfortunately, neither Xenos or other Aeldari are spared by their wrath should they fall between the warriors and their quarry. More than that, the blood prophecies of the Blood Oracles and powers from the Aspect-Shrines grows greater as the Dathedia's effects reinforce the psychic potential of every Khainite. * A p'act between Gods (Era Indomitus): '''Neliakith Buana meets with the Emissary of Ynnead, the Daughter of Shades, Yvraine. Where others expected the Khainite and the Ynnari to enter in a bitter rivalry, the High-Oracle seemed to appreciate that another God of the Aeldari opposes She-who-Thirst. Although the full terms are unknown, the Children of Khaine accepted to lay support to the cause of the Ynnari, and some of their warriors follow the Emissary in battle. * '''The Deads call the Livings (Era Indomitus):' In respect of her alliance with Yvraine, Neliakith lead her Warhost, the Brides of Fire and Death, to Iathglas when the Ynnari called for allies. There, the High-Oracle knew she would represent Khaine's might and vengeance against the forces of Shalaxi Helbane, and brought her share of Aspect Warriors. Initially, the presence of the Khainite Cultists brought much unease and even lead to violence between them and other factions of the gathered Aeldari, but they held back from declaring battle until the Hunter was there. During the battle, Khainite warriors proved instrumental in facing the hordes of Daemonettes, their warriors charging first against the enemy and their blades cutting down many foes. Respect grew in their allies' hearts but faded away when Shalaxi's trick was revealed. Although, where most found despair, the Khainite grew only frustration at their stolen victory, and from it, gathered greater determination to strike at She-Who-Thirsts. Culture of the Khainite The structure of Arach-Quin's leadership is more reminiscent of a war coven's hierarchy than a civilian or political government held by other Craftworlds, for they worship the God of Murder and Strife above all, and would see their civilization exist through no other way. Khainites are either Warriors or drones living in service to bloodthirsty masters. The Temples of War. The Temples of War are the structures upon which the Khainite Cult is built. Each represents a specific divergence of their religion, practicing their faith and martial arts differently from one another. Some privilege certain aspect of the War God, while others fight with all the arsenal provided by the teachings of their deity. Each Temple is organized as a military structure with various forces under the command of Blood Seers and Slaughter Lords. The Shrine of Kings. Although they dispose of certain liberties of where, how and against whom they wage wars, some resources of the Craftworld, primarily the Avatar, can be used only by the Temple in command of the Craftworld. This particular temple called the El-Kaelnaar or the Shrine of Kings is elected every century through ritual combat amongst the Temple's Champion. During this duel to the death, the fighters fight a tournament through duels where the only law is not to break your opponent Spirit Stones, as it would be seen as sacrilege. They generally stop as first blood but often go to death as not many Champions of Khaine would abandon their chances, no matter how meager they are, to access glory. The Shrine whose warrior arrives on top becomes the Shrine of King, and this particular fighter gains the title of Young King, to be sacrificed when the Avatar awakes for battle. This position is held until the next century, or should the Temple in power suffer what is seen as a major defeat. In which case, another Temple may demand for another Tournament to be held, where the position is once again to be won. While it is in position, the Shrine of Kings may declare war on any foes they deem necessary to see destroyed, even other Aeldari. In those endeavours, they may command anyother Temple to follow them in battle or even sacrifice their Champion to awake the Avatar of Khaine. As long as they remain in power, they speak with the power of the Bloody Handed God and are challenged only if they seem to lose his favour. The Slave Population Arach-Qin's society is one of murderers and warriors, in service only to the strongest and the God of War. Thus, non-combattants are seen as little else than slaves to the warriors, preoccupied with tasks necessaries to the Craftworld, but unworthy of merits. These part of the population is made out of Aeldari captured in the Webway or taken from isolated Exodite World which Arach-Qin protected in the past as tithe. These menials mostly serves the Seers and Lords of the Temples and a few selected are given the roles of Bonesingers. Chained inside working cells, they build and repair the weapons and vehicles needed by Arach-Qin to fight its many wars, as Vaul did to Khaine. In a similar fashion to the Gods of old, these workers do so to protect their worlds or families from retribution by the bloodthirsty Khainites. A few non-Aeldari can be found, generally warriors of the Imperium, or other lesser races, that impressed the Khainite in battle. Those are taken to the Craftworld and kept prisonner until they can be used to train Aspirants and Warriors, just like the Deathwatch and Custodes keeps specimens of xenos species in their respective stronghold to learn their strength and weaknesses. The Aspirants The Warrior Sect The Blood Seers. Separated from the slaves and warriors, the Seers and Psykers of Arach-Qin hold a particular place as guardians of the Blood Prophecies and Messengers of the Echoes. In Arach-Qin's belief, those who survive the spiritual training and indoctrination of the Seers becomes a receptacle of Khaine's echoes, channeling the will of the fractured Gods to unleash his fury on the battlefield and listen to his strategies and guidances. If it is true that Witches disposes of some unique rituals and runes to divine the future and use their power, they more or less fulfills the same role as Farseers does on Asuryani Craftworlds. Where the difference lies is in their training and protection against She-Who-Thirsts. Aeldari Seers undergo training that puts them in perfect control of their spirit, to avoid the predation of the Warp, which would fall over them should they use their powers in an undisciplined manner. If the most powerful of the Seers undergo a similar process, they protect themselves by channeling the Echoes of Khaine, which they describe as a reminiscence of their God through the Realm of Souls, burning praying daemons around their mind. For the Asuryani, these "echoes" are similar to the martial prowess some particularly incredible Exarchs, such as the Phoenix Lords, occasionally channel to unleash their remarkable prowess. It might be possible the Khainite's blind faith allows them to channel these echoes in a protective manner for their spirits, but in no way, this does s protect them from Slaanesh's predation should their spirit stones be destroyed. Penitent Warriors Even in his moments of greatest anger, Khaine values the rest of the Warrior. So, when a Warrior's life is extinguished on the battlefield and his spirit stones preserved from the Great Enemy, his followers bring the soul to rest in the Infinity Matrix, where it will forever relieve the battles of yore. However, those who fail to bring the Wrath of the War-God to the Galaxy and die in failure are forced in bodies of Wraithbone, so that their souls may amend in after-life. These machines, similar in all but functions to the Wraith Construct of the Asuryani, are used by Arach-Qin in wars of total annihilation, such as against the Hurds during the Cleansing of Ryalaan. To this end, they bear weapons capable of destruction both physically and psychically, such as Wraithcannons, Ghost Swords and Distortion Scythes, or Heavy Weapons to counter all forms of opposition. Penitent Warriors are controlled by a particular Sect of Blood Oracles who focuses their power in Aeldari Necromancy, using the strength of fallen souls to guide these machines of war. Notable Aeldari of Arach-Qin * Neliakith Buana, the Hag-Queen: Although she is a paragon of the Khainite's culture to the view of Outsiders, she was not born on the Craftworld. Neliakith was a child when her parents gave her as a tribute to Arach-Qin, in exchange for cleansing the world of Ryalaan of a Hrud infestation. She was inducted into the slave population, her growing anger after being so easily sold tracing her a path amongst the militia. She entered the service of Tryleth, a noteworthy Murder Princess, daughter of Raelyor who "saved" Ryalaan. For a time, she served the court of her mistress well, until vision started to trouble her. She claimed to know the next actions of the Craftworld's foes before they acted and tried to advise her mistress. Of course, such transgressions were punished, for she had no right to speak or advise a Princess of Khaine. But as her vision started to come true, the Oracles following Tryleth started to realize the latent powers of the slave and took her from the noble and under their protection. With centuries of training, she learned to harness Khaine's echoes and became amongst the greatest Oracle the Craftworld has known through the last millennia. It was with her powers that she brought retribution to Khaine's Ennemies and vengeance to those who wrong the Aeldari species. She was also the one to announce Khaine's returns after the Avatar of the Craftworld waked from sleep without the need for the sacrifice of the Young King and offer an alliance between her Craftworld and the Ynnari. Both parties accepted with an untrust boarding disdain, the Ynnari fearing the barbarity of the Khainite and the Khainite considering the Ynnari as servants of a weak and unborn deity. Nonetheless, although not all of her cult followed her, Neliakith supported Yvraine against the forces of Shalaxi Helbane, and the Hag-Queen appears certain that an alliance between the Ynnari and the Khainite can only lead to the Great Enemy's fall. Notable Quotes By Arach-Quin About Arach-Quin Category:Farseer Aradrel Category:Eldar Category:Eldar Craftworlds